Permanently
by Princess Sakura Blossom
Summary: He was leaving the Cul-De-Sac. Permanently. He was leaving his friends. Permanently. He couldn't tell them, he just couldn't! But his friends tell him a secret before he leaves... One-Shot.


**I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. **

The sun shone above the Cul-De-Sac, the trees were starting to turn golden on the last day of summer. The children, their ages varying from ten to fourteen, were outside; ready for school the next morning. They were all taking advantage of this day…

All except one.

A young boy, thirteen years of age stood in front of his mirror, staring at himself, his pink-red eyes glimmered with tears. He wore a school uniform, a very smart one at that, and gripped his hat as if his life depended on it. His long, white curls were in a pony tail that reached his mid-back. As he trailed his hand across the logo on his blazer, he sniffed, and turned around to look at his room, or what was left of it. His things had all been packed up, his books, his clothes… Downstairs, by his front door were suitcases. He had already picked out presents for the eleven most important people in his life.

He… just couldn't believe that this day came so soon.

It had seemed like yesterday that his parents had told him where he was next attending school. He had been joyful at the time, before a thought entered his noggin.

_How will I tell my friends?_

He assumed that the task would be easy. The only thing he would have to worry about was that his friends (at least one of them) would be blubbering. He didn't want to ruin his friends' vacation. So, he decided to put it off until the last two weeks.

That didn't turn out to well…

Every time he tried to tell them, tears welled up in his eyes and he was unable to speak.

He hoped he wouldn't get yelled at. He hoped they wouldn't neglect him. He hoped that _she_ wouldn't scream at him. That obsessive girl would probably have a breakdown. She may start crying. That would fill him with guilt. Then again, it was more likely that she would punch him in the face. That would fill him with pain AND guilt.

Though, it wasn't like he was moving away, oh no, he was simply going to a special boarding school in Leek Falls, the one of the best in Canada. Which to two, no, three of his neighbours, would be a living hell.

He was pulled out his thoughts by a harsh hammering. He heard the door open, then his friends' voice. "Hey, where's Sockhead?"

His mother replied in her young cheery voice. "Oh, he's getting ready to go. It's a long drive to Leek Falls after all!" Tears fell to the floor as he heard the replies.

"Huh?"

"What about Leek Falls, Double Dee's Mommy?"

"Didn't he tell you?" There was a short silence. "He's going to be attending Leek Falls boarding school for the talented. Permanently."

"Really?"

There was another silence.

"Can we see him?"

"Yeah, sure, he's in his room!" His eyes widened. He heard loud thumps ascending the staircase quickly. His door burst open, revealing two boys. One was small in stature with a straw-coloured mop and matching sapphire eyes, who wore his usual attire, a yellow shirt with purple cuffs and collar and a single red stripe with a pair of blue trousers. The other was much taller with an auburn mane and emerald eyes; he also wore his usual attire, a red and white striped shirt covered by a forest-green jacket with white stripes and a pair of blue jeans. They both wore neutral expressions

"H-Hello, gentlemen." The boy in uniform greeted through his tears. "I suppose you are livid, correct?" He got no immediate answer, making him gulp. He braced himself for the tears and uproar, but instead he was pushed to the floor in a bear hug, creasing his attire.

"Eddward, why didn't you tell us?" The blonde boy said, mocking the black-haired boys' mother.

"E-Eddy? What do you-?"

"We're goin' too Double-Dee!" The auburn-haired boy smiled with glee bringing them both into his arms, the two, for once, not minding the smell.

"What…?" Edd whispered, a smile showing up.

"Everyone is!" Eddy assured, rubbing his friends' long hair, effectively messing it up. "You were getting into tears all the time, so there wasn't a good time to say it!"

"We're gonna be a threesome again, guys!" Ed smiled. Edd and Eddy stared at him, a blush growing on their faces. Edd smiled.

"He's too innocent." Eddy muttered.

"Indeed." Edd giggled, finally wiping his tears.

These was going to be the best years of his life. He was going to be by his best friends. Permanently.

**This one-shot is a prologue for a story I'm going to write, but can be kept on its own.**

**The ending ("He's too innocent.") Is something my friends say about me. I'm apparently too innocent for my own good.**

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
